


Dreams

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-11
Updated: 1999-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The boys are in a "third-stage REM trance" and things aren't quite what they seem





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

*I was doing the dishes this evening and this suddenly came to  
me... sprang fully formed from the head of Zeus, as it were

*I was doing the dishes this evening and this suddenly came to me... sprang fully formed from the head of Zeus, as it were. I rinsed the soap from my hands and ran to write it down. So if there's a problem with it, don't blame me, blame my Muse!! <G> *

* Disclaimer: Alliance gave birth to these characters, nurtured them through their early development, retains custody of them, and will get them back safely. I am merely here to supervise their, ahem, extracurricular activities. *

DREAMS

By Acer canadensis

"Victoria..."

"Oh, Irene..."

"You came back... I never thought..."

"I've missed you so much... I've always loved you..."

"Is it still snowing outside?... Come here, I'll warm you up..."

"I remember these... I've always liked these... only girl I ever knew who slept in a tent..."

"Kiss me... please..."

"Mmmm... do you remember the first time we did it in this bed?... mmm.... You kiss even better now than you did then...mmm... not...mmm... that it wasn't... mmm... great then...mmm... toommmmm....."

"It's warm in here... let me take off your fur coat..."

"Ow... Irene... I know I kiss good but it's not **that** good... quit pulling on my chest hair..."

"Oh, all right then, leave it on... it does feel... stimulating..."

"That's better... ooh... hey, I'm ticklish there... mmm..."

"Oh... yes... now..."

"Oooh... baby... c'mere..."

"Victoria... wait... there's something hard pressing into my hip..."

"Irene, what in the world...."

"Wait!... No... please... don't shoot... you don't want to do this... please, just give me the gun..."

"Oooh... yes... touch me there... *that* brings back memories... No, wait... first let me get this out of the way..."

"Just give me the gun..."

"Hey, that hurts... what is this, anyway?... Oh my God... Irene, you got a... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ray's scream woke them both. In the moonlight streaming through the cabin window, Ray looked down at Ben. Ben looked up at Ray.

"Ray?"

"Benny?"

Their eyes met, then traveled downward to their hands, which were still in the places they'd been when they'd so abruptly awoken. Both men froze for several full seconds, then, at the same instant, snatched their hands away as though they had been burned. Ray rolled off of his friend faster than he'd ever known he could move, and they lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling. They spoke simultaneously.

"Oh dear."

Email me with comments at! Otters or mums, I love them all!!!


End file.
